The Date
by NightVadini
Summary: WARNING: YAOI: BOYxBOY Rated: M Pairing: KagamixKuroko ONE SHOT So what happens when Kagami and Kuroko decide to go see a movie together?


Kagami glanced at his watch.

He was irritated. Extremely irritated at a certain blue-haired boy who had not show up on time. After all, this whole entire thing had not been his freaking idea, and the person who had planned on it all was...nowhere to be found.

He frowned heavily and nonchalantly leaned against the wall of the subway station, waiting. He had an air of indifference around him as he waited, when he was actually boiling in silent rage inside.

_ Damn you, Kuroko...making me wait._

The teenage girls that walked around him gaped at his height and body physique. Though they were attracted to the taller athlete, the look on his face shied them quite a distance away. He looked uncomfortable for the most part, and so the masses of girls that walked around him felt rather tentative to approach him.

He scowled again. The time was nearly 2:15...and if Kuroko didn't hurry the hell up, they would miss the movie they were about to see. Surprisingly, Kuroko had all-of-a-sudden approached him after school the other day and said, " I want to see a movie."

"Hah...?" He had replied, his mouth full with his snack.

"Movies."

He had swallowed the food down. "Oh...'kay?"

Kuroko had nodded. "See you, then."

Kagami tapped his foot as he thought back on the memory. Eventually they had figured out the details and what movie to see...but he had never thought he had sighed up for this headache. Of all the freaking days to be late...

"Sorry I'm late."

_ Hmm? _

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he laid eyes on a shorter girl before him. He hadn't even noticed her there, until she had spoken. She glanced up at him expressionless, her height a full head shorter. Damn...she was pretty cute, too. She had a lithe body and her long legs were being showed-off by the tight black denim jeans she wore. The blouse she had on reminded him of techno newspaper print, one shoulder covered and the other being held up by a single strap. The effect of the shirt brought out her soft shoulders and added a rather detailed effect. Her hair was pulled to one side over her exposed shoulder and braided softly, a few wisps of her light hair cascading down her small face.

"Huh?" He said, laughing nervously. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Sorry I'm late," she repeated, glancing up at him indifferently.

Holy shit. That voice sounded too familiar...

"Kuroko?" he gaped. _What the _hell?

The girl-err, boy- nodded. "Sorry I'm late," he repeated. "I'm ready."

Kagami caught whispers of the crowd, mainly things like, "She's so cute!" or "Are they fighting?" or "Nice couple!"

He dragged Kuroko to a more private area of the station. "Why the heck are you dressed like that?"

Kuroko glanced down at himself, his blue eyes softening. "Oh. Right. It was my sister. She's into modeling and designing for magazine covers."

Kagami face-palmed himself mentally. "And?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Her model didn't show up."

Right. _Right_. As if that explained the reason the world was fucked-up and why he ate so much every day. "Why didn't you change?"

"I didn't want to be late. I figured it would be easier to just come. The movie's about to start." The blue-haired athlete began to walk away without a second thought, and Kagami followed him without a choice. He tried to ignore the way those denim jeans were hugging the other's hips so tightly...

He winced. _Shit_.

He felt as if...this were a date.

The movie was pretty good.

Or so Kagami figured, if only he wasn't too attuned to Kuroko's every movement. Every time the blue-haired boy sighed, shuffled around in his seat or even freaking blinked Kagami stiffened up.

It was so hard to glance at him and _not _see a girl, damn it. The new look was almost natural, and what was worse, is that it didn't seem to bug the younger athlete one single bit. But it sure bugged the hell out of Kagami. It seemed all the worry had drained out of Kuroko and he had to take it double, for the both of them.

"Ah, I ran out of popcorn." Kuroko stood and quietly moved across Kagami's line of vision.

When he came back the blue-haired discovered he had a limited amount of Icee in his cup. "Sorry, sorry," he said, cutting across Kagami's body.

When he returned Kuroko realized he had to use the restroom. "Coming through," he mumbled. He accidentally brushed against Kagami's knees and mumbled an apology.

I can't take this anymore. Kagami stood and made his way to the restroom. When he left the crowded theater he felt a moment of peace and coolness, and he proceeded to the men's restroom.

He then realized Kuroko had probably had gone into there as well. "Shit!" he mumbled, racing to it.

His worry was in vain, however. The bathroom was pretty much deserted, and Kuroko was washing his hands when he caught sight of Kagami's reflection in the mirror. "Oh. You need to use the restroom, too?"

Kagami just sighed, trying to ignore the soft pink color of the other's lips. Was that lipstick or freaking natural?

"How'd you get your hair so long?" he changed the topic, pulling at Kuroko's hair from behind.

"Wig."

"Oh," he said.

As Kuroko turned and glanced at him with large, azure eyes he flushed. A shiver went down his spine and he froze as he recognized it for what it was. Hell no.

He was turned on.

He immediately turned around and went into a stall.

"So you did need to pee?" Kuroko asked softly, from the other side of the door.

"No. I mean, yes! Yes. Go away," Kagami said, sitting down on the covered toilet.

"I might as well wait for you."

"Yes. No! Sorry, you can go on. The movie's still playing."

"Is something wrong?"

"No!" Kagami nearly roared. "No. I'll be out soon."

"Oh," came the quiet voice. Then, "You're lying." The bathroom stall creaked open and Kagami glanced at it in horror. He hadn't locked the damn thing.

Kuroko glanced down at him. "Are you..ok?"

Enough of this beating around the bush. Since the younger boy insisted so innocently Kagami smirked up at him, his eyes gleaming with a heated aura. "No," he mouthed, reaching up. He pulled the shorter man onto him, against his chest and onto his lap. "I am freaking turned on by you today and I don't know what to do about it. Got that?"

Kuroko glanced down at him, feeling the hard bulge beneath him. "What are you going to do about it, then?"

"This." Kagami reached up and pulled the blue-haired by the neck, crushing his lips over his. Kuroko responded with shyness, and feeling the tentativeness yet willingness Kagami claimed the younger boy's mouth easily. He thrust his tongue in and took no prisoners, feeling as Kuroko began to lose his breath.

Reaching around, Kagami grinded the smaller body into him, causing Kuroko to gasp and break the kiss. He held onto Kagami's shoulders as the taller athlete began a rhythm, pulling their bodies together with ease.

Sweat began to break out on both their bodies, their clothes becoming an irritating barrier for the both of them. Kagami easily pulled the blouse that exposed one shoulder even further down, biting at the slender shoulder before him. He left small bites and kisses, trailing his way toward the younger's neck.

"K-Kagami...stop..."

_Like hell_, he thought inwardly and pretended not to hear him. He continued to grind Kuroko into him, feeling the rhythm slowly build a deep sensation in the both of them. He bit the younger's lip and pulled hard, watching as Kuroko responded with a groan. Kagami pulled at the braided wig, attempting to remove it. He wanted to see Kuroko as he was, entirely.

Kuroko cried out as he came, his face flushed with emotion. He threw his head back in the process, and as he climaxed Kagami held on his hips, holding him in place. He felt exhausted against Kagami, his light-blue head resting quietly on the other's broad shoulders.

The sound of a door opening both froze them.

Shit! And their bathroom stall was wide open.

As a group of guys filled into the restroom clamoring about how good the movie was, both Kuroko and Kagami immediately rushed out.

"Was that...a girl?" One of the guys questioned.

"Ummm..."

"Yeah, I don't know," another laughed sheepishly. "They both got out so fast."

"That was weird."

Kagami glanced at Kuroko, who nonchalantly looked up at him as they made their way home. "What?"

He corrected the long wig on him, murmuring slightly. "You don't really need this..."

"Right." Without a second thought he took it off.

Kagami winced, his red hair softening in the evening sun. "H-hey, wait..."_ We're still in public._

Kuroko stopped in the middle of a deserted street. "So does this mean...we're dating?"

Kagami glanced down at him. "Hah? What do you mean?"

Kuroko glanced down at his shoes, his impassive face slightly gentling in the presence of the taller athlete. "Personally...I don't care what anyone thinks. I've liked you for a long time now."

Kagami felt his voice leave him as he became breathless. He struggled for the right words to say to the shorter man. He felt his emotions click into place, and he slowly cradled Kuroko's head against his chest. His blue hair smelled good and sweet, of promises and of power. The both of them made a strong team, and not just in sports...but as partners as well. "I don't care, either. As long as I have you by my side, we'll go through anything together."

Kuroko closed his eyes in gratefulness, his tense body loosening.

"Now...let's get you out of these clothes. Everyone's been ogling you," Kagami hissed as he caught sight of some guys in the distance.

Kuroko glanced up. "How? We're not near my house."

Kagami smirked. "We're near mine. And I can think of plenty of ways to get you outta these clothes..."

A/N: I wrote this on a whim...my 2nd yaoi fanfic, can't help but love this couple! C: This fanfic is more foreplay than anything else, certainly not as intense as my other one.

AND I've only begun this anime/series...so I don't know if Kuroko has a sister at all, I made her up on the spot...

I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
